


How Could They Do That?

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, watching the mythbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his car.  Dean loves to watch Mythbusters.  Dean sees the “Super Size Myths” episode.  Dean now thinks the Mythbusters are evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could They Do That?

Sam Winchester watched in amusement and a little disbelief as his brother stalked into the library. Dean was pissed about something. “Sammy,” he snapped as he reached Sam’s table. “Got a case.”

Sam smiled. “Where’d you find it? I wasn’t getting anything.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s laptop and spun it around. He typed in a few things, and then spun the laptop back. A video was loading on YouTube.

“What is this, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Just watch, Sammy,” Dean spat. “These guys are evil. Pure evil.”

Sam frowned as the video started to play. “Dude, these are the Mythbusters. You love this show. All the explosions are fun. And the last time we watched the episode with the hot water heater, you laughed hysterically.”

“Yeah, well, I guess they’re just trying to lure us in, Sam. Watch the video.”

Sam started to smirk after only a few seconds. That’s what this was all about. He watched as the Mythbusters lined up a white 67 Impala to go up a ramp… and then it exploded as it reached the ramp. Sam jumped, and winced. Yes, it was definitely because of this. “Dude, they were just as upset as you are.”

“Sam, they blew up a 67 Impala! They have to be evil.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dean, listen to me. They didn’t want to blow it up. They wanted to make it fly.”

“That’s just as bad, Sam. Now come on, we’re going to California. We’re gonna find out what type of monsters these creeps are, and then we’ll do our job.”

Sam sighed. “They’re scientists. And special effects artists. They aren’t monsters.”

“Maybe they’re possessed. And who knows for how long? We gotta check it out, Sammy.”

Sam groaned. There was no arguing with Dean when he was in this mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did watch this specific episode recently. All I could think when the car exploded was “Dean would hate this.”


End file.
